Frostbane
by Frozentongue
Summary: sequel to Journey to the North. After ten long years, finally, Kann returns, and now he faces a greater threat than even death itself. And he will need all the help he can get. Mitchicus Merindus returns! Rated T for some language, TiPo, VixOC
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Frost Bane**

**Chapter 1: awakening**

Ten years had passed since the fall of the Black Citadel. And the fall of Blackthorn, the great tyrant of the North, fell due to the effort of Kann Frostbane, heir to the land's throne. Now, the lives of his friends and comrades were settled, in the valley of peace. Sure there were still bandits and criminals around, but none proved to be a menacing threat.

Marron, Borva and Garon had led their clans and friends to China. Though not very pleased with the coming of a new faction, the emperor, nontheless, accepted to grant them a small piece of land North of China, all thanks to Master Shifu. Now they had built up a nice small city there, and they called it Dain. After Kann's father. And Marron had been running things, along with his trusted advisor, Garon and Borva.

The Jade Palace, now held Sun Mei and Za Shen as permanent residents. Sun Mei, after giving up her title as the grand general of the Imperial Army, was gladly accepted to train here by Shifu. Za Shen, returning from a two-year search for Kann, was accepted as well. The black mamba couldn't just give up on his best friend so easily. He searched tirelessly, through days and nights, trying to find some sort of sign of Kann's presence in the North. If Viper hadn't sent words for him to come back, he wouldn't have just quit like that.

Po and Tigress, now married, still trained in the Jade Palace as well. They had bore an eight year-old panger cub, named Pan. Their cub grew up in a blissful and happy childhood, and with his talent for Kung Fu was increasing rapidly every time he trained with his mother, and also the rest of the Kung Fu masters in the Jade Palace.

All lived peacefully, but they didn't realise, that this was just the calming before the storm.

Ten years, his body was frozen underneath the ruins of the Black Citadel, deep within the Artic Sea floor. But he had never been dead. Ten years his soul traveled aimlessly on the edge between the living and the dead. His mind grew older, but not his body. And in all those years, something in Kann changed.

A stranger emerged from the blistering snowstorm. His cloak covered most of his body, his head wore a hood, and his face hidden from sight. He slid down from a hill, crouching. He traced his paw across the surface beneath. A smile emerged. He then drew out his katana from his waist, and stabbed the blade through the surface. The stranger then summoned his powers, sending pillars of blazing fire straight down into the ice.

The thick layer of ice beneath slowly melted. And the stranger took off his cloak, revealing himself as a white tiger, with battle scars spreading all over his body , wearing a black sleeveless vest, with a blue dragon twisting its way on the back, and with blue trimmings, a pair of black pants, with multiple strapped knives and small blades, up on the waist, there were two black katana shealths. The tiger stretched his back, and dived down into the freezing water. He swam and swam, seeing a Citadel under the bottom. Lucky for him, it wasn't too deep, or else he could just die underneath the pressure. The tiger swam into the tallest building, finding it a grand castle with stone pillars and long corridors, with countless paintings and scruptures. Then he saw something in the middle chamber. Swimming up to the top of the chamber, he fired off with his paws again, this time releasing lightning strikes. The lightning split the particles of water, seperating oxigen and hydrogen from the water, creating a large bag of air up on the chamber's roof. The tiger emerged to take a gulp of air, then dive down again. The tiger swam down, then stopped, in front of a huge wall of ice. In side, he saw three blurry figures in side the ice. Then he saw Kann.

The wolf's body was completely covered in ice, and its condition was perfect. No rotting, no flesh fall off. The tiger then unshealthed his claws, forcing them into the ice. A chunk of ice broke off, and in side it, Kann Frostbane. The tiger digged his right claws into the ice, coming to the air bag for another long breathe, then took off for the surface with the chunk of ice.

The tiger met contact with the air, gasping for it. Then climbed up, bringing the chunk of ice with him. He summoned the fire to warm his own body up, then picked up his katana, and blasted off a long line of fire against the chunk of ice. The ice melted, and Kann's body was drenching wet from the liquidfied ice. But he wasn't breathing. The tiger calmly dropped to his knees beside Kann's body, summoning a small amount of lightning from his palms, then slammed it against Kann's chest.

Nothing.

He repeated the section, slamming his palms again and again. Until Kann finally choked out water from his numb lungs. The white wolf furiously coughed, trying to get as much air as he possibly could. His muscles had shrunk due to the long years frozen inside the ice. He struggled to open his tired eyes, and he saw a blurry face.

A familiar face.

" Ha ha! It's good to see you old friend!" An familiar voice echoed through his eardrums.

The wolf again, struggled to speak. After a few minutes of small mumblings, Kann finally spoke, barely audible:

" Mitch."

Mitch chuckled, " Time hasn't brought it easy on you, has it my friend? Now, let's get your lazy ass up, and we'll be good to go!" The tiger then lifted Kann's seemingly lifeless body other his shoulder, and started walking away from the frozen sea surface.

" Where?" Kann muttered out.

" To the underground fortress. I have been camping there for a month now." Mitch explained, " And once we're there, I'll get you fixed up, my friend."

Kann spoke no more, and quietly laid there on Mitch's shoulder, as if he had a choice!(:P)

* * *

A dark figure paced the moist, dark corridor. His hood was up, covering most of his face. He rushed to the side of a white wolf, sitting on a simple wooden chair in a dark room. There were fallen pieces of scuptures, rusty weapons lying around the floor. He came whispered into the wolf's ears.

" Kann has been awakened, my lord."

A synister chuckle escaped the wolf's lips. He scratched the scar on his bare chest, then spoke to himself.

" Now, that boy just can't die, can he? No matter. I have the world in my hands now."

* * *

Mitch put Kann down on the cold stone floor. He had chosen this chamber, the main quarter, to camp, just to get a wide view and space. He hated the close space. Mitch lit up his camp fire from yesterday, then came over to Kann.

" Ok, buddy, this is gonna sting a bit. Don't worry, ok?" Mitch reassured Kann before he start the reviving section. Kann slowly nodded.

" Alright. Now" Mitch crossed his paws and snapped his fingers, " Just pull your tongue in."

The tiger gripped tightly to Kann's paws. He summoned streaks and streaks of lightnings, shooting through his palm and into Kann's muscles. The lightning ran all over Kann's body, awakening the sleeping muscle tissues. Kann's body shook violently, his eyes rolled back, his back arched upwards. Mitch held tightly, not wanting to interrupt the section. After five minutes, the tiger finally let go, and Kann's body slumped down on the ground, silent. Mitch shut down the lightnings in his palms, quickly got to his knees to check on Kann's conditions.

" Kann? Kann! Do you hear me? Kann, speak to me!" Mitch shouted at the wolf's face, slapping his face with his paws. Suddenly, Kann's eyes opened wide. The wolf then sat up straight so fast, he almost hit Mitch with his head.

" WOW! What was that!?" Kann yelled out, feeling his muscles rumbling and flexible again. He flexed his arms, checking his arms with his paws. Then he flipped to his feet, feeling alive like never before.

" HAHA! It's good to see you again buddy! How many years was it?" Kann bearhugged the tiger roughly, lifting his body off the ground.

" ARH, it's nice to see you too!" Mitch replied back after Kann finally dropped him down, " Calm down, Kann! You're making it weird!"

" Ok ok. So how's your life huh? Have you ran into anything?" Kann asked,finally calmly down, sat down at the campfire, opposite of Mitch.

" Not much actually. I've finished the Samurai clan wars over Japan! Geez! Those guys never really know how to surrender!" Mitch replied.

" Well, they're samurais in first place."

" Yeah. you're right. Hey wait a minute!" Mitch fused his brows, his paws stretching the lips of Kann's eyes.

" OW! What are you doing?!"

" The last time I saw you, if I remember correctly, you had black eyes! Now, it's blue!" Mitch exclaimed in astonishment.

" What are you talking about?! It's black!" Kann denied.

" Wait, wait, I'll show you" Mitch glanced around, then grabbed an abandoned metal shield, wiped it clean with his paws, and then held it in front of Kann's face, " There, you see?"

" Oh yeah! I have blue eyes. I HAVE BLUE EYES!" Kann repeated, surprised as well, " maybe it's the side effects of my spell." Said Kann, " Well, then, when will we depart?"

" In the morning. We head for China, since, I think that that's the place you miss the most." Mitch replied, grabbing a load of bread from his pack and took a mouth full.

" But where's Marron and the others?"

" You mean the old wolf? He built a small city in the North side of China. Don't worry, He runs it pretty well in these couple of years." the tiger took another bite, " Alright then. Get to sleep. You'll need your energy tomorrow." Mitch said, pulling out a sleeping bag, and quickly slipped into it.

" Good night old friend." Kann said, then he too slipped into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Speaking to the dead

**Frostbane**

**Chapter 2: Speaking to the dead**

**Author's note:** Ok, this is the third time I have rewritten this! Damn viruses! So sorry for updating this late. I've been, well, busy with a TON of schoolwork, and test season! Here you go, the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, not yet.

* * *

The wind blew through his white coat of fur, giving him creeps all over his body. The wind was not like any kind of wind. Not the kind of mortal wind. It was blistering, it was biting down to the bones of his body. Around him, jaggy-edged mountains stood silently, seemingly watching his every move. There was light. But not any kind of light. It was a dim red light, escaping from the other side of the mountains, and dim fiery light escaping from the cracks on the surface. The wolf looked to the surface. The ground was dry and hard, smelt of death and rotting. The smell was intoxicating, nothing like he had ever smelt before. He fused his brows, and then he saw countless bodies of dead men, women, and children. There was a river. He took a closer look, and quickly realized that it was a river of blood! The blood of the fallen flew lie streams, into each other, forming that river. And on the other side, he saw countless lines of pale, white-wearing people walking tiredly, aimlessly.

" Where the Hell is this?!" Kann spoke to himself.

" The Underworld, Kann. Or, you could call it Hell if you want." A voice broke out from behind him, startled the wolf. Kann turned back, facing a mysterious man in black just a few meters away. His entire body was covered in darkness, like the light refused the shine on his body.

" Who are you?" Kann asked, summoning his ice blades just in case.

" Calm down, young wolf. I'm not here to harm you." The stranger calmly spoke, " I'm here to ask you a favor."

" What kind of favor?" Kann questioned.

" Haha, typical Northerner." The man commented, " And I'm guessing that you don't recognize me?" He asked.

" No…." Sceptically replied Kann.

" Alright, fair enough. Since light never touches my body, I'll give you the answer. I'm Death, you idiot!"

Hearing this, Kann's eyes expanded in shock, and almost instantly, he charged the so called Death.

" YOU, it was YOU who took my father's body!" Kann swung his blades, furiously slicing and charging, though every move was evaded perfectly by Death. Finally, seeing a weakness in Kann's movement, Death punched him hard, sending him flying several meters away.

Kann gagged, standing up, he was about to charge again, but Death break his efforts.

" Stop charging you blind wolf! I have enough tiring business already! Now listen!" Death yelled, stopping Kann in his tracks, " Now, it was about the enemy you'll have to face."

" Don't fool me with your trickery, monster!" Kann refused to listen.

Feeling that this wolf would not change his sight upon him, Death crouched down, his right arm reached into the ground. Strangely, it went right through it, he was like a shadow. And from the ground he pulled up another white wolf, who was very similar to Kann.

" Who is that?!" Kann questioned.

" It's your father." Death calmly replied, standing up straight with Kann's father's soul at his side, and if you don't stop charging, I'll just break your father's soul." The God threatened.

" Don't even think of doing that or else-"

" Or else what?! This is my domain you are standing on, and you can not change the fact that I rule here. You are my guess, and I was the one who pulled you here, you big, piece of waste! Just listen!" Death spat back, tired of Kann's rebellious attitude.

" YOU-…. Alright." Kann finally gave in, " Now what are you suggesting?"

" Your uncle is behind all of this. He was the one who raised your father's body up, and he was the one responsible for my inhabitance inside your father's body." Death explained.

" But, how?!"

" He used some kind of dark magic, bounding my free will inside your father's body."

" So, you meant me no harm?"

" That's what I've been saying." Death breathed.

" Oh, ok." Kann sheepishly replied, seeing how stupid he was.

" Now, when you wake up in the morning, make sure that you bury your father's body properly, you hear me, or else he wouldn't be able to rest." Death instructed.

" Of course, and what about my uncle?"

" Kill him." Death simply said, then vanished in thin air.

* * *

Kann shot up from his sleep, sweating furiously, waking Mitch in the process. Mitch quickly made way to his friend's side.

" What is it Kann? Are you ok?" He asked.

" I-I'm fine, Mitch. Thanks for the concern." Kann replied.

" Ok…..." Mitch doubted Kann answered him truthfully.

" Actually, can I borrow your paws just for a second?"

" Why?" Mitch questioned.

* * *

" Tell me, again, why do you have to drag me out here?" Mitch asked, one paw holding a dim lantern, the other roaming furiously around his body to generate some heat. Kann had dragged him out of bed, and into the him, the wolf, with his arms covered in flames.

" I need to get to the Frozen sea. Exactly where you found me." Kann yelled into Mitch ears, against the harsh wind of the blizzard.

" But what for?" Mitch yelled back.

" I need to finish some business there."

" Alright! If I catch a cold, when we hit the Jade Palace, you owe me a week of Po's desert!"

" Deal!" Kann yelled back, smiling.

After a few minutes of struggling in the blizzard, Mitch finally said:

" Ok, here we are."

" Thanks, bud. Could you wait for me in just a few seconds?" Kann asked, stripping his shirt off.

" Ok, what are you up to now?" Mitch questioned.

" Search and rescue." Finished, Kann dove down into the freezing water.

" Good luck."

* * *

Kann straightened his arms along his legs, then used his power of the flames to push him forwards, saving valuable time and air. By doing that, he reached the bottom in just minutes. The wolf stopped for a second, recognizing the Black citadel in front of him, broken and left in ruins due to the water's pressure. Then he shot for the castle, in the middle of the citadel. Due to the structures, the castle stood strong, it was the only building that hadn't been damaged. Kann entered the castle's door, and headed for the throne chamber. When he entered, he saw, in the dim light from his flaming arms, the body of Blackthorn, or in other words, his father. The wolf came closer, Extinguished one arm and replaced the flames with an ice blade. Then the wolf thrusted it into the ice, breaking a long gap along the ice encasing Blackthorn's body. Kann used the ice-wall as a lever, and forced the ice to break, releasing Blackthorn from his imprisonment. Kann disbanded the ice plade, then grabbed Blackthorn's body and shot back up to the surface.

' Funny, if I remember correctly, Fang was there when I sink this place. Oh well.' The wolf quickly ignored it, reasoning that he had stayed frozen for too long that he ended up having memory lost.

* * *

Mitch was standing on the cold surface of the frozen sea, his breath kept on freezing just when they got out from his body.

' Wonder when I should tell him.' Mitch pondered. In those 10 years, Song, had finally moved on. She married an Imperial officer snow leopard, and they had bared a 7 year-old child. Poor Kann, he was never the luckiest one to enjoy the world's good side.

Then a breaking sound broke out from the surface, just a few meters away from Mitch. The tiger rushed to the sound, finding Kann, breathing and gagging on the icy floor, and his paws are busy dragging a lifeless body out of the water.

" Here, let me help you with that!" Mitch offered, coming to the wolf's aid. He grabbed the body's underarms and dragged it out of the water, much to Kann's relief.

" So, who's this, and do I need to bring him back too?" Mitch asked, handing Kann a dry towel and his shirt.

" No." Kann took the towel, " I just need to bury him."

" And who's him?"

" My father." Kann replied.

Mitch's eyes shot open, " YOUR FATHER?!"

" Yeah, but only the body. He died long ago. The God of Death inhabited his body and called himself Blackthorn." Kann explained.

" Oh." Mitch calmed down, " So sorry for your lost."

" Nah! No big deal." Kann dismissed kindly.

" But what did you do to make the God of Death so, well, *into you*?" Mitch asked.

" Technically, not the God. He was being controlled by my uncle." Kann continued with the explaining.

" What?! Seriously?! What's with your family, man?!"

" Well, I'll explain on the way back to the Jade Palace."

" Oh, there she is! The sun!" Mitch pointed to the East, the sun was slowly rising from the horizon, its sun light chasing away the darkness that covered the barren Northern lands.

" Now, help me bury him, and then we'll head for China." Kann said, earning a nod from Mitch.

* * *

" Arh, there's the sun." Shifu said to himself. Grabbing his staff, he stepped out from his chamber and headed for the barracks.

BONG, there went the morning gong. Instantly, the doors of the student's chambers slit open, and all of them quickly made their way to form a line in front of their Master. There they were, the crown gems of the Jade Palace: Sun Mei, Za Shen, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane.

" Morning Master Shifu." Said the group in unison.

" Where's Po and Ti-" Shifu stopped.

" Uh oh." Whispered Mantis, " He forget it again." Earning a small nod from Monkey and Crane.

Po and Tigress, had married, and bared a child. So it shouldn't be fitting to take care of the cub inside the student's barracks. And the two had discussed this matter with Master Shifu. Although very painful to see his daughter moving out and away from him, he knew it was for the best. Believe it or not, Shifu had his age limit too. Now, he is very old and soon, there would be one to replace him as Grand Master of the Jade Palace. Po was a strong candidate.

" alright students, head for break fast and I'll see you in the Training hall." Shifu ordered.

" Yes Master Shifu." The group replied, and headed for the kitchen.

" And somebody please go and get Po and Tigress up for me." Shifu added.

* * *

" Now who's turn is it to go and get the couple?" Mantis asked.

" Yours?" Monkey snickered back.

" Hey, I did it yesterday!" Mantis snapped back.

" No you didn't! Yesterday was Shen's!" Viper jumped in.

" Guys guys, stop it." Sun Mei interrupted, " I'll take today's shift. Now go and have break fast first."

" Ok then." Crane said.

* * *

Sun Mei glanced back at her friends, heading towards the Thousand Steps. She could barely hear their conversation, but her mind was pondering on other things. Kann, to be exact. She remembered his image, his sacrifice for their own safety and his people's safety. His efforts, saved them all, and she could never forget.

Quickly shaking her head out of those thoughts, Sun Mei headed down the Thousand Steps.

After a few minutes, she arrived at Po and Tigress's house. The place was not much, two floors, a small garden for the kid to play, a small kitchen, very similar to Po's father's house, and a small table for any visiting guess.

" PO! TI!" Sun Mei yelled. Then she heard something fell, making a clinking sound, then a hard thud on the wood. After a few seconds, Po poked his head out from the window up stairs.

" Oh, it's you, Sun Mei." Po relaxed.

" You're late for training again, Po." She informed him.

"Ok, ok, let me get her up. Meet you at the Hall in ten minutes." Po excused, then turned inside.

" Alright. See you at the Hall!" Sun Mei replied, then turned for the Palace.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok, that'll be enough. I decided to make this one long, though, due to my absence. Leave a review, please! I'm desparate!(Seriously, the reviews make my day!) And thank you for all those who have read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Inheritance

**Frostbane**

**Chapter 3: Inheritance**

**Author's note:** I just finished my physics test today, and, um…. Well, not so good. So I thought I should write another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

" Urh, do we have to be there so soon in the morning?" Po whined. After 10 years, a lot had changed. But not the panda. Po slumped his body back into the bed, closing his eyes.

" Yes, yes we do." Replied Tigress. She was standing in front of a mirror, clapping on her clothing, " Po, it's our duty to train and be ready fo-"

" Yes, I know, ready for anything." Po cut his wife off.

" And if we need to be ready for anything, we need to train hard." She turned, coming to the side of the bed, " Now get up you lazy blob." The teased, then pushed Po off the bed. His body hit the wooden ground, giving a loud thud.

" Ow! Was that really necessary?!" Po slowly crawled up, heading for the water bowl for a wash.

" Yes it was Po. If I didn't do that, you would stay in bed for a whole day!" Tigress stopped, " And besides, you are the Dragon Warrior, my father needs someone to pass his title to. So start acting that you care, my love." Tigress calmed, scooping his head and rubbed her for-head against his. Po smiled, she smiled, and the world seemed to stop. Their lips came closer, and closer, and-

" Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" a small cub standing from the door, holding his favorite toy in hand, asked innocently. He was a panger. His fur was black and white, his arms were a mixture of black and orange, with small stripes going from the crotch of his neck down to his lower back. His eyes had black patches on them, but lighter than of his father's. His ears were round, and on his for-head, small patterns of tiger's stripes gave him a little something to call, a signature mark.

" Um, nothing, nothing, my boy." Po instantly pulled away, as did Tigress. The two blushed, lucky for Tigress, she had her orange fur for cover. And Po, not so lucky.

" What's on your face, Dad? Are you sick?" The child asked innocently.

" Um, no. I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." Po quickly replied, trying to knock the conversation off, " Have you pack your bag for school, son?"

And, the panda's luck, never got away from him…

" PO! WHERE'S MY LITTLE GRANDSON?" Came the voice of his father.

" Oh hey, there's your grandpa! GO! Don't keep him waiting to take you to school!" Tigress jumped between her panda and the child, pushing him gently towards the sound of Mr. Ping. The child cried out happily, then ran towards the old goose.

" I saved your ass again, huh?" Tigress smiled, turning to her husband.

" Yeah, again my love." Po smiled back, and the two shared a small kiss just before heading out.

* * *

Shifu stood still, eyes staring into space. He was in the Training Hall, his students were having break fast. And his mind is elsewhere. ' Maybe I'm too old for this.' He thought, ' Maybe it's time to find a new Grand Master.'

The red panda then sat down, his thoughts never left. 'Maybe, I should retire and enjoy the rest of what my age could offer.'

Then suddenly, the door broke open, and Zeng, the messenger goose, landed roughly on his face, sliding towards Shifu.

" What is it, Zeng?" Shifu asked, his voice weak, and waver.

" Master Shifu, it's the emperor, he has ordered for Sun Mei and the rest of the Furious Five's presence! It's and urgent matter." Zeng spilled out.

" Calm down, Zeng." Shifu said, " Now when will they have to be there?"

" At least tomorrow's noon, Master."

" And any words from Mitch?"

" He had reached the icecaps Master."

" Good, then he will be back here in no time." Shifu commented, " Send words for Marron. Mitch is returning."

" Yes, Master." Then the goose took off, flying towards the North.

" Really? You forgot to grab it?!" Mitch complained. The two were standing on the frozen sea, yet again.

" Chill out, Mitch. I'm going to grab just two swords! Just a minute!" Kann excused, sitting on the side of the hole he had just made earlier.

" Ar alright. Be quick." Mitch shook his head.

Not a word came out, Kann dived down for the second time in a day! The wolf rocketed off into the water, going straight for the castle.

He reached it, wasted no time getting into the main chamber. He blazed his flames out, a small glimpse of light hit his eyes. Kann sped towards the source, and then he found them. The Frost Banshees.

He grabbed both of them, tied them to his back, forming an 'X'. Then the wolf swam out, and sped for the surface.

* * *

Kann exploded out of the water, landed on his back against the ice. He let a groan escape, grimaced, but quickly got up.

" What did you get this time?" Mitch asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

" These." Kann simply answered, then took off the bondings that held the blades to his back. Kann threw it into Mitch's arms, and then grabbed his black shirt, " There, take a look."

Mitch drew one blade out, then exclaimed " Wow! They are really good! I mean, look at the perfect density and, curves, the designs are just, perfect!". The blade's icy blue color sparkled in the sun light. The blade's edges curved backwards slightly, the sharp side, having several small curve-ins, making it extra dangerous when grabbing the blades on the wrong part. the other side, was engraved with ancient symbols and writtings.

" Glad that now you know why I have to get these." Kann joked, " Well, half of the reason, I mean."

" What does these mean? The glyphs on the sword?" Mitch asked. He handed them to Kann. The wolf fused his eyes, and turned to the tiger.

" Frost Banshees, the Hargringer of those who dare oppose the right to rule of the Frostbane. Forevermore will be an heirloom of the Guardians of the North." Kann translated.

" So, who's the guardians of the North?" Mitch asked.

" I'll explain on the way." Kann shoke his head, shealthed the swords, and strapped them to his back, " Now let's get going. The sooner is it, the better."

" Agreed." With no further stallment, the two packed and headed straight for China.

* * *

" Watch your head!" A worker called out, gaining the attention of another one. The worker quickly dodged down, avoided being hit with a log in the head.

" Thanks." He responded.

" Be careful boys, we don't want to have our wives sitting around in the hospital bed now, do we?" Yelled out Borva, approaching from inside an unfinished building, causing the majority of the workers to laugh out, " Now get on with it."

" OW!" Garon cried out from the top of a building. Borva noticed, then shouted up:

" Are you ok, Garon?"

" Nothing, just hit my fingers with hammer!" the panther yelled back.

" Gettin old, huh? You are not as accurate as you used to be I see!" Borva the leopard teased.

" NO! I'm not that old!" Garon shouted back.

Borva just laughed. He knew the panther's sturborn nature, so he wouldn't push on. He took a look at the sun, it was almost noon. He handed the clipboard(I don't know how they built things back in those days, so don't judge me!==) to a wolf ordering nearby.

" Keep on, alright? I'll be back in a bit." Borva informed.

" Sir." The wolf respectfully replied, then turned back to his previous work.

Borva strode through the newly built city. true, it had been founded just ten years ago, but with Marron's leadership, the city grew beyond the wildest dreams. Markets were opened, people were burying their heads in their jobs, and the economy kept on rising. The city was getting richer and richer day by day. Traders were pouring all over the world, the shops were producing tons and tons of items of all kind. He smiled at his new home, and of the thought of his child and wife.

The leopard paced through the door of the Frost castle. The building stood stong on solid ground, with four towers which acted as a compast. The walls were decorated to look like a wall of ice. The gates were carved with scenes of their battle ten years ago. And, there was a carving of Kann on the main gate.

He went into the main chamber, where the throne of the King were set. The pillars were carved to look like ice spikes,and the floor was made from cold stone plates planted neatly into one another. Hung on to the pillars were torches, hidden inside bluish glass cases, illuminating the chamber with blue lights. And deep inside, there was a throne. A throne made from ice itself, and on it, a crown, designed with an iceshard in front, and jaggy ice around the crown.

" Ah, Borva! How's the buildings?" Marron asked, standing up from his seat in the advisor chair, extending his arms to Borva.

" Well, they're right on schedule. One more week and we'll have the second barracks and third training court." Borva reported.

" Arh, very well. Are there any reports from the borders?"

" The Hungs have given up. I think we're free to thrive."

" Good. And any news from Mitch?" Marron asked.

" He had reached the North two days ago. Nothing more."

" I hope he finds him." Marron turned, sitting heavily back to his chair, " We haven't heard from him for ten years. He must return. There is matter more serious."

" What is it old friend?"

" There's a new emperor on the throne of China, and if my intelligence is true, he despise us." Marron explained, worried of another war.

" Shifu will figure something out." Borva reassured his leader.

" We must stop depending on Shifu. He's old. And we new a king."


	4. Chapter 4: Spark in the dark

**Frostbane**

**Chapter 4: Spark in the dark**

**Author's note:** Alright, I'm back for more. Please review after reading, please. I enabled the guest reviewer option long ago! And so sorry for updating so late, I got lots of things I need to do this summer so it's not easy for me. Oh and my girlfriend? Now, I don't give a damn about that girl. Just another one that doesn't value what I've done for them. So, forget about that, read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

A lightning struck, drops of rain pounded against the grassy plain. Darkened sky clouded in, the Sun ran and hid behind the mountains. Down the valley, a small tavern with its light dimly shined through the windows. The echoing sounds of laughter and verbal fights was heard loud and clear throughout the valley.

Heavy footsteps strode from afar, downwards from a hill, their target, the tavern. Two hooded figures headed for the small structure, intentions hidden as vaguely as their identities. One knocked on the door. They waited, a few minutes passed, and the wooden door opened roughly, but slowly. A pig sticked his head out, eyes barely open, a bottle of wine in his hand.

" What is it?" The pig asked, with a thick stench of alcohol surging from his body.

" A place to stay." Simply replied by one of the strangers. The pig slowly dragged the door open. After a few seconds, the pig returned to his original place: a small table near the bartender's. The two stepped inside, slowly made their way towards the reception. Inside the tavern, there were thugs and bandits and countless more of other outlaws. Fights, were all over the place, chairs were flying, teeth were rolling, and many knocked out bodies lied in awkward positions around the floor.

Finally, they reached the reception table, having to dodge a few flying bowls and tables. The leopardess receptionist, looked up from her newspaper.

" How can I help you?" with a care-free tone.

" A room, please." The stranger in the front replied.

" Okay, do you have anything with you? You know, thieves and all, you must have something to defend yourselves?" The leopardess asked.

" We carry just these." The one in the front replied, pulling out from under his cloak a twin dual blades, with the scabbards bright blue with jagged-edged ice shards patterns for decorations.

"And this." The other one continued, drawing out a long katana, with the handle decorated with a mixture of blue and red patterns, and thin red ropes tying to the scabbard.

" Wow. Ok, no need to provide you with knives then! Here's your key!" The leopardess said, amazed at the sight of the swords. Unfortunately, the whole tavern seemed to have noticed as well.

" Hey, nice blades you got there." A huge ox appeared from a far table, with a giant mace hanging on his belt.

" Yeah, care to let us wield them a bit?" Then a panther spoke out from the other side of the room.

" We don't want any trouble." Said the one holding the katana, with an annoyed tone.

" Now, what harm could a couple of seconds do, huh?" the ox approached, followed by many of his comrades. Finally, he was face to face with the stranger, his eyes staring arrogantly into the spot that seemed to be the stranger's eyes. And then, the ox dared to reached his right hand down on the katana.

But just before he could touch it, a hand grabbed his wrist, instantly stopped the action. The ox's eyes were almost popping out of his skull, surprised at the force of the grip.

" Touch my sword, and you'll have your mace stuck between your jaws." The stranger warned with a stern cold tone.

" Ok, ok, I'll keep my hands to myself!" The ox cried out in pain, surprised at the force of the grip. The stranger let go, and instantly, the ox's left hand found its way to his right wrist, rubbing the numbness out of it. The ox turned to retreat, but secretly reached for his mace. Once he got a grip on, the ox suddenly swung his mace towards the stranger's face.

The mace suddenly stopped just inches before it could touch the stranger's face. A katana blocked the way. But the shockwave created from the force of the swing blew the hood off of the stranger's head, revealing a white tiger's head, with strong defined stripe patterns on his forehead, small scars across his face and a rough jaw.

" Now you piss me off." The tiger said, then with a swift motion, he knocked the mace out of the ox's hand, quickly jumped and kicked it flying right between the jaws of the ox. " And I keep my word." He added.

Suddenly the panther from early on plunged himself towards the other one. But, he met an ice fist right in the face, knocking him back several feet.

" No need to hide in these cloaks Kann, now agility is the most important thing." The tiger said to his friend.

" Aw, ain't that a shame Mitch. Now I finally have a chance to let loose some muscles. Haven't fought for years!" Kann replied with a wicked half smile, he pulled off his cloak, revealing a big white wolf with jagged "hair" and confident, maybe a small bit of arrogance, eyes, and a small patch of diamond-shaped beard on his chin. He wore a worn-out thick black shirt, with a pair of black pants with grey horizontal stripes across the thighs. His right arm has turned into a combination of flesh and ice, murkier than regular ice, but reflected the light just as good. Under the dim light his arm looked memorizing. Kann drew out his dual blades and got into a stance, ready for the fight.

Suddenly someone roared out a battle-cry, then the rest just charged against the two. Kann quickly kicked a table, blocking the path of five advancing foes, buying them space and time. Mitch threw his cloak at a wolf's face, then jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking him back, thus knocking five more others back. Mitch drew his katana, and so did Kann with his dual Frost Banshees.

One boar rushed towards Kann with his swinging axe, Kann parried it with his blades, then head-butted the boar and turned to kick him in the stomach, sent him flying. Mitch dodged a sword, then parried a mace, turned and punched the one with the sword in the face, the grabbed the mace and brought his katana up then-

"Don't! Please don't kill in my house!" The leopardess from early on shouted out, her looks worried.

Mitch instantly rotated his katana, bringing the handle into the guts of his attacker, knocking the air out of the mace-wielding wolf.

" Thank you." The leopardess seemed thankful at Mitch's merciful act.

Kann parried another axe, jumped and kicked his attacker upon the chin, sent his body flipping then landed on the ground. Kann then drew back his swords into the scabbards.

" Okay, no bloodshed right? It's fine, I'll use this." Then he formed an ice fist on his right hand, " They can't draw blood from the both of us anyway." Kann smiled devilishly, taunting the bandits.

A leopard charged at Kann, but too slow. Kann charged, getting momentum, stepped on his thigh, and leaped up in the air, front-flipped, then landed in the middle of the advancing bandits.

" Come on. Bring it." Kann taunted, smiling. The bandits hesitated for just a second, then a boar charged towards him. Kann leaned back, dodging the mace, then grabbed the weapon and right hooked the boar in the face. Then he rolled forward, grabbing a spear, and swiped it across the ground, knocking down many surrounding him. He used the spear to knocked a sword out of one's hand, then brought the back end of the spear upon his head, knocking him back. Then he used the spear to block an axe, stepped on a sword, then elbowed the attacker, then turned to double-palmed the axe-wielder in the guts.

Mitch sliced a spear in half with his katana, then deflected a sword, spinned and kicked the attacker in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The tiger swept his legs across the ground, knocking one out of balance then uppercut him right on the chin. Then the tiger suddenly jolted backwards, elbowing a charging boar, then kicked at the leg of a charging wolf, taking off his balance then maneuvered his body with his hands and then kicked the wolf, sent him flying, wrecking a table at the landing. Mitch drew in his katana in its scabbard, grabbed a chair, and wrecked the thing while smashing it against a leopard's head.

After a few more minutes of wrecking and smashing the bar. The two came to be the last men standing, obviously. Kann walked to the only usable table, where Mitch was sitting, to join him. On the way, he had to knock out one with his fist.

" Urh, some fight, huh?" Mitch asked teasingly.

" Yeah. Good occasion to stretch some muscles. I've been frozen in 10 years, you know. And this arm is weird!" Kann replied, commenting on his newly transformed arm.

" What's about it?" Mitch asked, " Oh, um, can we get two beverage of beer over here please?" Mitch called out to the waitress.

" Well, I guess that it is tougher than my regular flesh-and-bone arm, oh and it transform itself into anything I want to." Kann explained, grabbing a beverage handed to him by the waiter, and took a sip.

" Well, let's rest. I don't want to be late." Mitch said, after finishing his part.

" Yeah, me too. Now who gets the top bunk?" Kann asked, following Mitch and finishing his part as well.

" The one that gets the most knock outs?" Mitch said jokingly.

" So it's mine then, I got 21." Kann said, after paying the bartender for the beer, then the two headed upstairs.

" What? No way! I saw you only got 19." Mitch dismissed.

" I got 21, remember? The ox came up 3 times." Kann joked.

" Okay you win. Don't shake the bed this time!" Mitch warned his friend, then they both laughed and got into the room, and locked the door in case of anyone who would try to break in.

* * *

**Author's note:** ok, this marks my return. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being silent for so long. this is kinda like a bonus chapter! So, please, look out for the next one! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Brink of War

**Frostbane**

**Chapter 5: Brink of war**

**Author's not:** so, back again, folks. Another chap coming right up!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't make me go through this again.

* * *

" Now tell me why those mongrels are still our ally?" The throne chamber's doors shot open, a young tiger strode in, followed by many of his advisors, looking angry. He sat himselft on the throne carelessly, making a loud thud, startling the group of advisors.

" Your majesty, they are our defense against the Northern threats, a key element of the empire's defense system. And, they shipped us their goods every year. There's no reason to engage on a war with them." An old peacock explained.

" Can't you see that they are the threat? They're growing, in numbers and in strength. And who give them safe passage into my empire? Oh that's right, my coward father!" The young tiger shouted out, silencing the rest of his advisors, " Now get out of my sight! And summon General Lao for me now! GO!" He commanded.

The advisors quickly bowed, and rushed pass the door, closing it after they left. The young tiger sighed deeply on his throne, then he stood up, pacing around his throne room.

" You have to wipe them out, emperor Wang." A voice spoke out from behind the curtain, startling the young ruler.

" Oh there you are. My chief advisor Jin." the emperor recognized the voice, surprisingly, and turned towards the source.

" Yes, my wise great one." A fox appeared out from the darkness of the curtain, bowing to the young emperor. His eyes were sly as snake's, he wore a slick green robe with black linings on the wrists and collar, with a black crow on the back of his robe. A deceitful aura surrounded him, but the emperor couldn't sense it. He walked calmly, silently, like a shadow, and you could never guess the destination.

" Ah, my Grand advisor! Yes, I tried telling them, but they never seemed to understand." The young tiger turned to face the fox, greeted his bow.

" You'll have to be stricter my lord. Afterall, you are the emperor." The fox calmly advised, with his hands behind his back.

" Yes, I suppose so. But what do you suggest I do?" The young tiger asked. Clearly, he wasn't wise enough to make decisions on his own. And, the fox knew it.

" Send words for the leaders of the city to come here my lord, then finish them, then give them a ruler whom we can control." The fox spilled out his schemes.

" Hm." the tiger thought about it for a while. " Send the messengers. Get Marron here, as soon as possible." The emperor ordered loudly to the fox.

" Yes, my lord." The fox bowed, then turned to exited the room. And his smile was never visible to the young emperor.

* * *

" Alright boys! Take a break!" Garon shouted out to the workers, who also, was the soldiers. They were taking a break from training to help out in the constructions. Marron's policy.

The young and old soldiers dropped their tools and headed for the food stand. Marron imported some foreign food today for the soldiers, a reward for their constant serving. Something called 'pho', a traditional food from a small independent nation South of China. Of course, Borva and Garon were there too.

" What meal is this?" Borva asked the cook.

" Something called 'pho' my lord. Try it when it's hot! It's quite nice." The cook replied, handing Garon a bowl of pho.

"Oh, um. Tastes good!" Garon complimented, sipping the soup furiously.

" Okay, I'll try it one then." Borva said, after turning to the sipping sound.

" Here you go my lord. Hey hey! Get in line! Everyone has his part!" The cook shouted at the few impulsive soldiers who cut the line to come first, whirling a spoon in his hand. The soldiers quickly got in line back again. The small space was full of laughter.

* * *

" Go, have lunch! The guys are gonna finish up your part too!" Marron rushed the remaining soldiers working in the main castle out. The Steward of Dain stood strong on his ground, looking at the horizon, his hands holding his staff close to his chest. The wolf was old. No one lived forever. But, he intended to help raise this city strong and proud, for the Frosbane to rule prosperously.

" My lord!" A wolf messenger ran up the stairs, kneeling right when he saw Marron.

" What is it young one?" He asked, taking his eyes of the horizon.

Mitch's back! With Kann! At the outskirts of the city!" The messenger quickly informed, Marron's eyes shot open, then he ordered.

" Get Borva and Garon there at once! I'll be there." Marron said clearly.

" Yes my lord." Then the messenger quickly bowed and rushed to the construction's food stand to inform Garon and Borva.

" At long last." Marron muttered to himself, then slowly made his way towards the gates.

* * *

" Ah, the city of Dain." Mitch exclaimed.

" I'm sorry what?" Kann instantly turned and asked.

" Marron named it after your father." Mitch replied, not taking his eyes off the city, " He has done a wonderful job really. The city's defense and financials are growing relentlessly."

" Oh, come on, let go already. You can see it from the inside." Kann joked, then the two strode towards the western gate.

Reaching the gate, Kann got in his vision the sight of a wolf's head crest carefully sculpted and wielded onto the gate, with a split between the two half so the gate could operate properly.

The gate slowly opened upon the sight of the two. And Marron stepped out, along with Garon and Borvaa behind him, with open arms.

" Welcome, Kann Frostbane." Marron greeted him, then kneelt down, followed by Borva and Garon.

" Welcome, heir of the Frostwolves." They said in unison, bowing their heads.

" Guess that you're no longer the outcast now huh?" Mitch jokingly whispered.

* * *

" Everone got their essencials yet?" Shifu asked, looking around the Palace. They were packing for the Imperial city again. The emperor's orders. Everyone was there, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Za Shen, Sun Mei, and-

" Where's Po and Tigress?" Viper asked, looking aorund trying to find them.

" Urh, well, the panda's *essencials* list maybe a bit long, don't you think?" Mantis joked, Monkey had to hold his hand covering his mouth for not laughing out loud.

" He was suppose to be here by now!" Shifu scowled. Suddenly, the panda came flying in, then his backpack. Then Tigress came running in, she skid to a halt.

" Sorry master Shifu, I had to, um, give him a little push." Tigress excused, bowing her head in front of her suggerate father, and master.

" Fine. At least you got here just in time. Po!" Shifu called out, motioning his hand so Tigress could know she was excused. The panda hurriedly stood up, bowing his master.

" I'm sorry master Shifu, got stuck while on my way to the stairs." Po quickly spilled.

" Alright, alright. Did you get your essencials?" Shifu asked.

" Yes master. My lunch, my after lunch, my afternoon snack and dinner." Po replied, which really made everyone hard to hold their laughter.

" I said *essencials*, Po." Shifu repeated, emotionless.

" Food are an essencial, master." Po innocently replied.

" Urh, very well. I will have nothing to say to you. But you must carry it, on your own, do you understand?"

" Yes master." Po mischievously smiled.

" Now then, everything, we head towards the Imperial City." The red panda announced.

* * *

" And here, the Castle of the Northern King, where the ruler of this city sits. Well, not yet, since we didn't have a official ruler since your, um, demise." Marron guided the white wolf to the sapphire-blue Castle. Kann stepped through the gates, seeing the work of his soldiers, his men, a beautiful, yet also strong and full of defensive parts in its structures. Pictures of his battles on the walls, sculpted out of ice, enhaced the place's originality. And the ceiling, was decorated with protruding ice shard-like lights.

" How, did you build such marvel?" Kann asked in awe.

" Our people haven't lost a thing in their experiences. And 10 years was enough for a city to rise, of course." Marron explained, placing a hand on his shoulder, " Come, I'll show you your place to stay."

" And where's Mitch's?"

" He has been around here more than once. So you don't need to worry about that matter." Marron explained, " Now go see your room, Stuart here will show you the way." He said, motioning for a young wolf to come, " I'll see you at four, in the Chamber of War."

" Right." Kann replied with a nod.

* * *

" Oh, I forgot to ask, so where's your little boy Po? Shouldn't he be alone at home?" Monkey walked up to the panda.

" Oh he's staying with his grandpa. You know, I thought it would be nice for him to get to know his daddy's daddy, right?" Po replied.

" And the idea that your father might embarass you again never crossed your mind?" Laughed Mantis whilst standing on Sun Mei's shoulder.

" Um, I never thought of that." Po scratched the back of his head. Tigress, approached Sun Mei and swiftly knocked on Mantis's head. The bug turned to give her a 'what-did-I-do' look.

" He'll be fine, Po. And your father won't tell him anything embarassing." Tigress reassured her husband, then shot a death glare towards Mantis, who, pretty much jumped for a reaction.

" So why exactly did the emperor call for us, Master?" Po rushed to meet his master's strides.

" I don't know, Po. Maybe it's a ceremony. Maybe another war. I don't know. This is the first time the new emperor have ever called for an urgent meeting like this." Shifu's eyes were still fixed down uppon the road.

" Okay... That doesn't lighten the mood at all! So how far are we now?" The panda pushed on.

" We'll reach the city at first light at this speed. But I don't want to waste more time." The red panda replied, turned his head, " Pick up speed everyone. We travel through the night!" Shifu announced.

" Wha...?" Po froze in his shoes, surpassed by Shifu, then the rest. Only Tigress walked to his side.

" What is it dear?" Tigress asked with a little rough tone.

" We don't get to rest by sun down." Po mumbled, eyes staring straight into the void in front of him.

Tigress laughed lightly, took his hand, and whispered into his ears, " Come on Po. You survived harsher *tasks of stamina* remember?" With a mischievous smile. This sent blushes to the panda's face, knocking him back to reality.

" Right." He grinned.

" Let's go Po. No one's waiting for you you know." Tigress regained her composure, then pulled his body forward. Luckily he followed.

* * *

" So, tomorrow my escorts and I will depart for the Imperial City. The emperor insists." Marron announced to the rest of the high ranked officers in the Chamber of War, Kann was there, with his signature black sleeveless vest, with blue linings, whirling tattoo-like patterns on the back, and black pants just over the knees. And the Frost Banshees strapped tightly on his back. Beside him Mitch, in his sapphire vest with black linings on the edges.

" So there's a new emperor uppon the throne of China. Hm." Kann commented, rubbing his chin like a true strategist, " They're up to something."

" Yes I suppose so Kann. Since his father's demise, the young emperor Wang always seeks a worthy triumpth to win his people's loyalty." Marron said, his face twisted in the worries for his newly found home for his people.

" We should be careful on this visit. There's no telling if the emperor is setting us up for an assassination." Kann warned, leaning against the table.

" Cut off the snake's head, and the rest is blind." Mitch added, "Kann and I will secretly travel with you, to ensure your safety." Mitch suggested.

" And, to find out who was truly behind this." Marron added, " This is a dangerous task. The soldiers still remember you Kann, even through 10 years, they remember. But the twisted lies of the previous general Lao, and maybe from the mysterious grand advisor of the emperor, your actions might have been changed into treason." Marron warned the white wolf.

" Don't worry. If there's anything I can do good, it is blending in." Kann confidently reassured his mentor.

" Right. Borva and Garon, you two will be in charge in my absence." Marron ordered, the two, who were standing in a far corner, nodded in unison, " Send words for me daily, and send more men to the borders. I fear they would use this chance to attack, while the leaders are gone." Marron explained to his officers.

" Anything else, my lord?" Borva asked sternly.

" Send a squadron to the Valley of Peace. It might be vulnerable while its protectors are summoned in the Imperial City." Marron pointed at the map, a small painting of the Valley.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright. that's it for now! geez! Writing Po and Tigress is so hard. I was afraid that I might have created their images OOC a bit don't you think? Give me an answer in the reviews. And if you're kind enough, give me constructive criticism, ok? right. Frozentounge out!


	6. Chapter 6: Blades in the shadow

**Frostbane**

**Chapter 6: Blades in the shadows**

**Author's note:** Guess what? this is the third time I have rewrite this! Fuck the wifi!

**Disclaimer:** Don't you test my patience!

" Here we are." Shifu announced to his students. He emerged on top of a hill, overlooking the city. Dawn was barely visible behind the mountains to the East.

" Come." Shifu simply said, then led his students down the hill. One by one followed his footsteps. Except one chubby panda, who had just managed to crawled his way up on the hill's top.

The panda rolled over, head staring into the sky, breathing furiously.

" Wait up." He managed to grunt.

Only one came to his tired body though.

" Come on dear." Tigress sat down, face to face with him, lightly offered her hand.

Po traced his eyes back into his wife's. Then he took her hand, and pulled himself up. It's lucky he got Tigress as his wife, otherwise no other female could ever manage a big blob of fur and fat like him.

The couple managed to follow the group. They passed through the Southern gate. And before their eyes, the familiar changed entirely. The colorful streets were now littered with posters of military recruitments, and guards were everywhere. Barracks popped up in the city's center, guard towers were being constructed at all corners.

" Geez, what a change!" Mantis commented.

" It's like they're preparing for war." Viper added.

" They are." Shifu sadly said, " Now come, we don't have much time." Shifu said to his students, heading towards the Grand Palace.

" How much change can 10 years bring, right?" Po sarcastically whispered to his wife. This time Tigress wasn't smiling.

How far are we, Marron?" Kann asked his mentor, sitting down on a stone in a small stream. The small group involved Kann Frostbane, Mitchicus Merindus, Marron and 10 multi-raced elite frost-guards. They rested uppon a small stream, refilling water in the process.

" With this pace we should arrive at the city by nightfall." Marron, though he was old, was no pushover. They only rested because they fear his strength would be depleted. Clearly, their fear was, more or less, exaggerated.

" Right." Kann said, after swallowing a big chunk of water through his throat. Kann and Mitch was heavily disguised. They were suited with the standard frost-guard's uniforms. A sleeveless blue vest, with black wrist-guards and black steel gauntlets with sapphire lines on the edges. Each wrist-guards were welded with a small knife's scabbard, creating extra room for more weapons. On the right biceps, a blue silk band, with an ice shard adorned uppon it, was strapped, as a symbol of the North. A metal mask encompassed the lower half of the face, specially forged by the blacksmiths( Since not all animals have the same face structures). And, blue pants of course with metal thigh-guards and shin-guards. Looked kinda heavy but, the metal was specially forged in a formula developed by Northern blacksmiths to lighten the products, but still didn't remove the density of the armor. And of course, on that layer of clothing was a black hooded cloak.

" Now, refill your bottles everyone. We head South!" Marron commanded, immediately everyone started sealing their bottles, putting them back in their bags, and sprinted on all four towards the South.

" Here's your quarter, Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. If you need anything, just call the servants." A goose introduced Po and Tigress to their room, inside the Grand Palace. Po stepped in, set his bag down on a table. Tigress soon followed, yawned and stretched her arms. No rest, no sleep, just pure physical work. Well not that hard, since it was Tigress we were talking about. But, she had to sleep, and it was ten years since she was in her prime.

" Are you attending the meeting Po?" Asked Tigress, setting herself onto the bed.

" Yeah, I'm the Dragon Warrior. Duty calls my name." Po replied half-heartedly. Tigress knew he was more tired than her, having to carry all that weight in a pair of short legs was no easy task, thus all the things you had to do when you was a hero of China, but nonetheless, he was chosen anyway. She couldn't carry that weight for him if she wanted to. And thus she tried once.

" Why don't you just come here, rest in just a minute." Tigress suggested. Good thing she was with Po in private. She wouldn't show any softer part in public. That would be terrible for her reputation.

" Nah, you rest first. I'll return as soon as the meeting ended." Po excused himself, dipping his hand into the bowl of water situated in the corner of the room, bringing those hands to his face, and turned to clean off the water using a towel set on the desk.

" alright." Tigress sighed, " Just, don't push yourself ok sweetie?" She worried.

" Ok sweetie. Get some sleep." The panda lowered his head, Tigress smiled and they lightly kissed, before he pulled away and headed for the Council Chamber.

' Hope that they don't accuse someone of some something stupid this time' the panda said to himself, striding through the corridors. After a few twists and turns, asking around, he made it to the Chamber.

The panda opened the door, inside, a massive wooden table with its sides carved and decorated by many complicated details sat in the middle of the room, around it sat the advisors and generals, Master Shifu, one of them, and of course the emperor, who sat with a glorious posture at the other side of the table.

" Greetings, Dragon Warrior." The emperor said clearly, not standing up.

" The pleasure's mine, your highness." Po bowed with a fist-to-palm style kind of bow.

" You can join us now, Dragon Warrior." The emperor commanded, Po graciously stood up, and moved for an empty seat next to his master. On his way he noticed the fox that kept whispering into the emperor's ears.

" He's new here Po, but already made it to Grand Advisor." Shifu seemed to noticed, and whispered softly into his ears.

" Huh, oh right. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Yes, I haven't seen or heard him too. Is he from around here?" Po asked softly.

" He has just been in the city for 3 months, but jumped right in beside the emperor when he was next in line. The guy's been here ever since." Shifu whispered.

" Now, as I can see that you're all here, we will delay this discussion no further." The young tiger clearly stole the attentions, standing up from his seat, " As you can see, our for-fathers had considered any Northerners hostile, since they had been aiming to conquer us long before time." The emperor paused, turned and slowly made his way around the table.

" Now, as far as history can tell, we, have been fighting these mongrels since the very beginning. And, we have been quite successful sometimes. Example, the Hungs. For centuries, we have battled them. And just recently, we defeated them, that shows us, how strong we are, and we will not give up, to any invasion, Northern or anywhere else." The emperor paused again, Po's paws began to tighten on his knees, the fingers went numb and pale, the victory wouldn't have been successful if it hadn't for Kann, the emperor continued, " So, why am I telling you these things? Well my dear council, there's a new threat to the North." The emperor drew out a dagger, and threw it, the blade's pointed end stopped on a map of China, swinging lightly right on top of the city of Dain's position, " And that's right tthere is our threat. The city of Dale, a Northerner's city, situated right inside the empire! With its elites are being recruited, they served as a grave peril to our empire and must be extinguish at once, before any harm could be done." The emperor finished, leaving the advisors dazed and confused, a few generals snickered, and the fox just seemed so calm, in a few seconds, if anyone would ever noticed, a very small smile emerged from his face.

" But your highness, they have been no other than a promising ally, they send us their constant recourses to aid the empire." An old ram spoke up.

" And they guard the Northern border, leaving no spare space for the Hungs to cross over." A leopard added.

" Please your highness, you can't be serious. They bring more good to us than they can possibly ever take." A peacock added.

" They presented a great danger to the North can't you see? Or is it that your senses are weakened by the constant staring contests you have with worthless paper?" A rhino general mocked, clearly taking the emperor's side, this sent a proud half smile to the young tiger's face.

" Yeah, the emperor knows best, how dare you judge his decision?" An ox general stood up boldly, pointing at the scholars and advisors.

The discussion went on and on, neither sides wanted to give up, one was the emperor and his generals, the other were the advisors, and a few reasonable generals as well. For an entire day they battled, the sun began to fall, and the darkening of the sky was clear as its color.

" Please Dragon Warrior, you must explain the situation to them!" An old pig turned to Po, hoping that the words of the Dragon warrior would knock back some sense into them.

" Wha? Oh um, I think that it's just too soon to make any judgement. I mean, they hadn't show any signs of invading. Just, keep an eye out and you'll have the proofs you need." Po replied, a little bouncy at first but, wisdom came through smooth as silk. Shifu couldn't help but smiled a little bit.

" Hm, wise words in deed Dragon Warrior." The emperor conplimented, turned his head towards the fox to hear him whispering in his ears. The advisors and generals bursted out arguing again. But suddenly a messenger rushed into the room, kneeling at the sight of the emperor.

" SILENCE!" The emperor yelled, silencing all who were busy using their tongues, then he turned to the messenger, " What is it?"

" They've arrived your highness." The messenger replied obediently.

" Good. Send them in." The emperor ordered. The messenger bowed back respectfully before rushing outside, closing the door. After a few seconds, the door reopened, and Marron walked in slowly, but full of authority, alongside him 2 personal frost-guards whom faces were hidden behind a metal masks, but by the looks of their ears, they were a white wolf and a white tiger. The old wolf bowed down, followed by his two guards, and they bowed for the respect of the emperor.

" My lord." Marron said simply.

" You can stand, wolf." The emperor replied with a mocking tone. Marron ignored it, standing up, adjusting his clothing.

" You bastard Northerner!" Suddenly screamed a bear general, he picked up his axe and charged towards Marron.

Seeing this, the wolf guard quickly stepped up in front of Marron, drew his sword and in a split of a second, the axe stopped, then suddenly the bear was shot backwards, his body came to the ground hard. Everyone gasped, busy looking at the unconscious bear, the guard sheathed his sword, then took a step back to his original stand. The Tiger guard lightly leaned his head towards his colleague, whispering something, and the wolf reacted which seemed to be a small laugh.

" Send him to the medics." The emperor simply instructed, then he turned towards the small group of ambassadors, " Nice show of skill over there, your people must all be trained to be as good as that?" The emperor asked.

" No my lord. They're my elite guards, only a few can be capable of such skills." Marron denied the emperor's *accuse*.

" Yes, I suppose so, now let's put that behind us shall we?" The emperor said, returning to his seat, then sat down, " Sit." He simply instructed.

" Marron walked to the table, with his two guards closely behind him, the advisors backed up a bit when the two guards approached. Marron sat down gracefully, next to Po, at the other end of the table, facing the emperor.

" Now, as you can see, we all were wondering," The emperor paused, " That, a city founded by Northerners like you could be trusted or not? Our disagreements were mainly of two sides, those who think that you are a threat to this empire, and those who don't. Simple as that. And I have summoned you here, to answer directly to us, what is your true intention." The emperor came straight to the point.

Marron, who seemed unshaken by the emperor's taunting, replied with a calm tone, " My people just seek a place to call home, our former homeland was invaded by the same ones that invaded yours eleven years ago. Now, after ten years of resettling in, and may I add it's your father permission, we only seek to place a hand in the building of this empire, by guarding the Northern border for you."

" Hm, how can we trust your true intentions when we have no reports of what's going on?" The emperor pressed on. The wolf guard secretly tightened his grip on the handle of his sword.

" We'll report to you monthly of the border's activities in the North, dropping the yearly policy your father had applied." Marron calmly gave out a solution.

" I want reports of your city's activities and politics as well." The emperor demanded.

" We are a independent kingdom my lord. We maybe small but that doesn't mean that we rely on yours. Our alliance requires that we keep an eye out for you on the border, that is all." Marron replied, not showing any sign of fear, but still wasn't even the slightest aggression, he above all else knew that only brought war upon the kingdom.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. But, I need to observe your military training, so we could apply it on our troops." The emperor changed his demands, clearly showing that his intensions was to manipulate the city Dain.

" I'm afraid that is not a matter of weather, simply our soldiers are adapted to the harsh environments of the North. Their resilience cannot be simply modified by training." Marron lightly laughed, excusing himself.

And the *questioning* continued for about 3 hours, the emperor pressed on about every matter, to gain even a small manipulation of the city. And Marron did quite a good job breaking that fantasy, with his fluent replies and diversions, he managed to avoid giving the young tiger total control, but just a small entrance for some Imperial guards to come and watch the city.

" Are we done, your highness?" Shifu asked, seeing most of the advisors and generals were slumping over the desks, some even fell asleep.

" Alright, that's it for today." The emperor said, his fist against his head, his other hand tapping on the table.

The group of people poured out, some yawned, some with reddened eyes, slowly made ways for their homes. Shifu and Po walked out after them. Po's eyes were barely open, his hands dangling across his body.

" Go rest Po. I'll see you in the morning." Shifu said kindly, the panda just nodded back, then the two split ways.

" Yeah!" The wolf guard said, a bit too loud after entering the door to their chamber, he removed his mask, and there was Kann, in disguise. And of course, the tiger guard following him removed his mask, and, Mitch, who would have guess?

" A success my lord?" A frost-guard asked.

" Of course Martin, of course. Marron got through it with ease." Kann smiled, " Here, thanks for the sword. It got a bit fracture there, the guy's didn't swing it easy." Kann joked, handing the guard his sword.

" At least you didn't break it in half." Mitch added, settling his mask on a table.

Marron stepped in, exhaled a a hard long breath. It was a tired day for him. Marathon running through countless fields, then engaging into a battle of wits to reserve the kingdom's rights weren't some regular ordeal.

" At least we held them off from touching any policies of Dain. Now we focus on not showing any sign of triggering the war. We're deep in danger's territory. Be careful with everything you do." Marron warned his men, " Now if you would excuse me, I plan to take a nap." Reaching for the water bowl, the old wolf washed his face, then wiped his face and hands into a towel hanging next to the bowl, then slowly headed for his bed.

" Alright. We'll watch your little nap." Kann said to the old wolf, receiving no response, he was so tired. Then he turned to the rest of the guards, " I'll take the first shift."

The night took over, soon the rest of the guards were sleeping soundly on the floor, and of course Mitch was with them. Kann sat on a chair, looking over the window. The timely sound of Marron snores lightly broke the silence. Kann took a deep breath, then look to the moon. It was a bright night, a the night markets were busy running down upon the lower regions of the city. He took a minute to recall all the memories he had, the ones he loved, and what he was fighting for, and destined for.

'It wouldn't hurt if I tried to reach Song now.' He thought to himself.

But then, a small sound caught his ears. His pointed ears twitched, turning his head towards the door, he stood up, grabbing his swords the Frost Banshees. He crouched down, lightly tapping Mitch's shoulder, Mitch's eyes shot open immediately.

" Wake up, and get your weapon. I think I heard something." Kann whispered. Mitch nodded, then turned to grab his katana, then quickly, but quietly, made way to wake up the others.

Mitch whispered to one " Get Marron up, but quietly, you, Alvin, Tony, Tyrion and Martin will stay close to Marron, the other five, come with me."

The guard nodded in response, then quietly rushed to rally the others.

Then another sound. Kann drew out his swords, the blades shined a bright blue color in the dark room. Then it was silence, total silence. Kann glanced at Mitch meeting his confused eyes, then turned back, readied.

Dead silence….. Then suddenly a small blade came flying straight for Kann's face. The white wolf, with his reflexes, dodged the face by turning his body 45 degrees away. Then the door bursted open, and 5 black assassins emerged, throwing dozens of daggers in the process. Mitch quickly kicked a table up in the air, blocking most of the daggers. Kann spun his blades, parrying out the daggers flying towards him, sending them to the ground. Metal was clinging down upon his feet. Then an assassin charged towards him, he raised his right to parry the blade from coming down, then thrust forward, but was parried by another sword. Mitch's flying table landed at last, and came jumping over them was 2 assassins. Mitch quickly drew his katana, but wasn't quick enough, so he used his scabbard to parry a blade coming from below, then drew out his entire katana to parry another coming down upon him. Then the through the windows came another 5 assassins, immediately engaging he 5 guards Mitch positioned to wait for them.

Kann then whirled his blades around his head, parrying a bunch of coming blades, then crouched down and slashed outwards horizontally, pushing the assassins back to give him some space. Mitch threw his scabbard in the face of an assassin, then jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards, then he used his katana to parry a cheap shot from behind, dropping low to sweep the assassin and then grabbed his leg, then he threw him towards his comrades. The five assassins regrouped, then started to form a circle around the two. Kann and Mitch, wih their backs against each other, swords in their hands, stared intensely into the spots which seemingly were the eyes of their opponents.

" Hey Kann, just like old times huh?" Mitch joked.

" Just like old times." Kann repeated.

Then the two charged towards the enemy. Kann hacked down his right blade, got parried, then spun to the right side, parrying a coming sword with his left one, then used his right to horizontally slashed upwards(30 degrees if you know what I mean), but was dodged by the assassins. Mitch thrust forwards, then took a step forward and hacked his blade down with two hands on the handle, then he dodged a horizontal coming blade, then swept under, managing to knock down one, then he flipped backwards, with a foot to the chin of another one. Kann parried an incoming blade, then head butted the attacker, then slashed upwards with an X cross formed by two blades, but was parried by two others. Kann was pushed back, then he back-flipped and landed on his feet, swords steady in hands.

" I thought you would have taken them out by now. How disappointing." Kann breathed, smirking.

" And I thought you would have too. Guess time has its effects on both of us huh?" Mitch joked back, holding his katana tight, the blunt side of the blade rested on his left elbow.

" Now if we want to do this, we're gonna do it togethter. Ready bud?" Kann said, the two started to circling one another with their backs against each other.

" Right." Mitch nodded.

Kann whirled his blades around, standing up, he unsheathed them into their scabbards on his back. This made the assassins confused, they turned and looked at each other rapidly, wondering what was Kann doing.

" You really didn't research who had been with Marron in this journey." Kann broke a half smile, then he quickly spun around, jumped up and did a full flip, Mitch spun around too, holding his arms across his chest, forming an 'X', Kann used Mitchs steady arms to launch himself backwards. The force also sent Mitch in the opposite way, the tiger back flipped, drew his sword and spun in the air, the tiger impaled one with his katana, pinning the body down on the floor, then jumped and spin-kicked two others in the face. Kann called out his ice blades, then he expanded his arms, shooting lines of ice shards towards the assassins. The black-suited men were surprised, but they reacted just barely in time, they used their shins to block the incoming shards, protected by the shin-guards. Once they removed their arms from their sights, one was greeted with an ice fist in his face. Mitch slashed, but was met with a parry. he pushed forward, knocking the balance out of the assassin, then spun around to parry an incoming sword from reaching his stomach. Mitch threw a left punch, breaking the nose of the attacker. Kann grabbed a sword with his now ice covered hand, then sped forward and head-butted the assassin, then he spun and threw a devastating uppercut, sending the assassin in the air, then he dodged a high kick from another one, spinning back, he blocked it with his ice-infested arms, he pushed the leg back, threw a right but got blocked, then he charged closed, threw an elbow up at the assassin's chin, then high-kned him in the guts, sending him back crashing against a table. Mitch caught a sword coming down on top of him, he yanked the sword to his right, then low kicked the attacker in the thigh, pushing his leg further away a bit, the guy was off balanced, so Mitch let go of the sword, spun right and side-kicked the assassin in the head. Once the two were done with their work, they shifted their attentions to the men. Five elite frost guards had taken out all of the attackers too, but with more bruises and cuts. Kann wiped the blood out of his fist with a towel, then tossed it to Mitch. He stepped through the lying bodies, reaching the group of fros-guards.

" You guys did quite a good job." He complimented the men.

" Thank you my lord." One breathed.

" Get some rest, you deserve it." Kann ordered kindly, the guards bowed and retreated to another room, " And make sure Marron isn't in a windowed room ok?" Kann instructed.

" Now, what do we have here?" Mitch sat down on one assassin. He was still awake. The one Kann uppercut from earlier, " You sure looks tough." Mitch drew his sword, setting it close to his throat.

" Who ordered you here assassin?" Kann asked, after spitting some blood out of his mouth.

" I will never tell you. We all had taken poisonous concoctions before this mission." The assassin spat.

" Good. Now we won't have to get our hands dirty again." Mitch smiled mockingly.

" Who sent you assassin?" Kann asked again.

" The one who is gonna ransack your city." The assassin smiled devilishly, blood oozed out from the corner of his mouth.

" To bad you couldn't make it to the emperor to inform him of this failure assassin. Too bad you couldn't tell him, that the heir of the frost wolf is back: Kann Frostbane." Mitch sarcastically snaked.

" What?! But that's impossible!" Yelled out the assassin in disbelief, " He died ten years ago, in the Black Citadel! Only a few ever truly knows what his real fate was!"

" So how do you know this assassin?" Kann stared into his eyes, " WHO TOLD YOU?"

" There's a traitor in your ranks, Kann Frostbane." The assassin smiled, then suddenly choked, his eyes rolling over, and then he dropped dead.

" Well, that explains so much." Mitch sarcastically said out loud.

**Author's note:** Ok, that's waaaaaaaay longer than normal. But, this is what I want to be, this kind of long chapters. It won't get you bored, and most importantly it won't cut my flow of the plot. Well, you better expect some more of these. And remember, review. I'm serious!


	7. Reader's note(please read)

**Warning, this is not a chapter, I repeat, this is not a chapter.**

**Reader's note from Frozentongue:**

Ok, So I thought that you guys have been eager for a new chapter huh? Well, I'm very sorry to tell you that school just got a whole lot busier, so I can't stay up late and write for you guys anymore. But, I'm not giving up on this! Not my thing anyway.

The next chapter is slowly being finished, sorry. I really find it hard to write about Po and Ti, 'cause of the OOC and stuffs. Yeah, only with my OC, I can be most comfortable. But, this universe is the Kung Fu Panda Universe, so leaving out the main film's characters would be a major setback.

Yeah, I'm not gonna drop it, just got a major block on the TiPo chemistry that's all. After this trilogy, however, Kann is gonna feature in a whole new different story, that has nothing to do with this. OK? Maybe I'll take some OCs. Maybe. Mitchicus my friend did once or twice, and it wasn't easy.

Oh and for Mitch, buddy? If you're reading this, just know that I said hi and hope to see you soon! If you finally decided to register for Facebook, then here's my Account: Nguyễn Hữu Minh Đức.

So, good day/night to all of you readers, I'm off to school again!. Hang in there! And thank you all for your views and favorites! Really just made my days!

FrozenTongue


End file.
